1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door glass run for a door of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a door glass run for the door provided with a door mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a vehicle door provided with a door mirror, the door mirror is generally supported by a door mirror bracket 2 of a triangular shape, which is provided in a corner of a front lower portion of a door frame 11 as shown in FIG. 1.
A door glass run 3 is attached along an inner periphery of the door frame 11. In this case, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, especially FIG. 2, an upper end of a vertical frame 21 of the door mirror bracket 2 is welded to the door frame 11, and the door frame 11 and the vertical frame 21 forms a continuous channel in which the door glass run 3 is to be mounted.
The door glass run 3 is formed by connecting straight extruded door glass runs with a molded door glass run in the form of a corner.
FIG. 8 illustrates one portion of the continuous door glass run 3, which is to be attached along a corner portion wherein the door frame 11 is connected to the vertical frame 21. The reference numerals 3a and 3b designate extruded portions and 3c designates a molded portion.
As described above, the door glass run 3 is attached to the door frame 11 and the vertical frame 21 of the door mirror bracket 2. Between these frames 11, 21 and a bottom of the door glass run 3 is formed a space 5 as shown in FIG. 4. This space 5 serves to prevent the glass closing force from abruptly increasing at the time the door glass is closed up. Within the door mirror bracket 2 is formed a cavity opening below.
During running of the motor vehicle, air inevitably blows into the door 1 composed of an inner panel and an outer panel through a gap in a front end portion 120 (FIG. 1) of a belt line 12. Then, the air which have filled the cavity of the door mirror bracket 2 blows into the space 5 between the door frame 11 and the door glass run 3 and runs through the space 5 at high speed. At that time, undesirable wind noise occurs.
In order to prevent air from blowing into the space 5, a sponge sealing member is bonded to an outer periphery of the door glass run 3 to seal the space 5. However, this means necessitates to prepare the sponge sealing member and to bond it to the door glass run. Moreover, this sealing member is apt to peel off from the door glass run 3 so that this means is not effective.